fanficgleethereturnfandomcom_es-20200213-history
So What
So What, en español ¿Y Qué?, es una canción presentada en el capitulo Welcome To My Life. La versión original pertenece a la cantante Pink, La canción sera presentada en la bienvenida de la que es la nueva co-directora del coro y profesora de química Ruth Cossio. Letra de la Canción: (Ruth) Na na na na na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na na na na na I guess I just lost my husband I don't know where he went So I'm gonna drink my money I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope!) I got a brand new attitude And I'm gonna wear it tonight I wanna get in trouble I wanna start a fight Na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight Na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight (New Directions Junto con Ruth) So so what? I'm still a rock star I got my rock moves And I don't need you And guess what I'm having more fun And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight I'm alright, I'm just fine And you're a tool So so what? I am a rockstar I got my rock moves And I don't want you tonight (Ruth) Uh, check my flow, uh The waiter just checked my table And gave to Jessica Simp- Shit! I guess I'll go sit with drum boy At least he'll know how to hit What if this song's on the radio Then somebody's gonna die I'm gonna get in trouble My ex will start a fight Na na na na na na na He's gonna start a fight Na na na na na na na We're all gonna get in a fight! (New Directions Junto con Ruth) So so what? I'm still a rock star I got my rock moves And I don't need you And guess what I'm having more fun And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight I'm alright, I'm just fine And you're a tool So so what? I am a rock star I got my rock moves And I don't want you tonight (Ruth) You weren't there You never were You wanted all But thats not fair I gave you life I gave my all You weren't there You let me fall (New Directions Junto con Ruth) So so what? I'm still a rock star I got my rock moves And I don't need you And guess what I'm having more fun And now that we're done (we're done) I'm gonna show you tonight I'm alright(I'm alright),I'm just fine (I'm just fine) And you're a tool So so what? I am a rock star I got my rock moves And I don't want you tonight (Ruth) No no, no no I don't want you tonight You weren't fair I'm gonna show you tonight I'm alright, I'm just fine And you're a tool So so what? I am a rock star I got my rock moves And I don't want you tonight Ba da da da da da (pfft!) Vídeos: thumb|300px|left Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Welcome To My Life Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Ruth Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por New Directions